The present invention is generally directed to a robot cleaner for cleaning the surface of at least one plate which is spaced parallel to a second plate. In particular, the present robot cleaner is useful for insertion between first and second spaced and parallel plywood press platens for cleaning the platens.
In the plywood industry, sheets of plywood are manufactured by being pressed together by first and second platens. However, resins from the plywood build up on the platens and must be periodically cleaned. At the present time, this task is performed manually by scrapers. This manual cleaning function is both time consuming, labor intensive and thus expensive.
The present invention is directed to a robot cleaner which can be inserted between parallel first and second plates and may scrape the top and/or bottom sides of the plates. Actuating means actuates the robot to move into engagement with the plates, traverses and cleans the plates, and can be steered as required.